


360: london und kuss

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [11]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Kissing, London, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Staring, date
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Agustus terindah. Dari salah satu kapsul The London Eye; diamati oleh bangunan-bangunan borjuis dan sungai Thames, Jinyoung menarik garis senyum sebelum mencicipi sampanye dan ciuman syahdu.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Kudos: 12





	360: london und kuss

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini sudah pernah saya publikasi di platform FFn, dengan Matsuhana dan Matsukawa sebagai tokoh utama. Terdapat beberapa penambahan dan perbaikan.

360: “We’re best when we’re together.”

Di dalam dompetnya, hanya ada beberapa lipat lembar poundsterling menyapa _halo_ (dan kasihan; miris) dan kartu-kartu terselip di beberapa kantung. Jinyoung terlalu malas pergi mengambil uang untuk merogoh beberapa kertas demi menggemukkan dompet. Jika ia pergi, bus jurusan The London Eye bisa lenyap dalam sekejap. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan sedikit pun.

Saat ini Waterloo sedang padat, baik masyarakat lokal maupun turis asing, seperti Jinyoung. Bulan kedua musim panas banyak orang ingin bepergian dengan menaiki kereta Eurostar di stasiun Waterloo. Jinyoung justru menunggu bus nomer, 211, 24, atau sebelas, lewat di depan mata.

Jaebeom mengajaknya naik The London Eye. Permintaan dilisan dua hari yang lalu, di sebuah kafe yang menyajikan makanan Korea, lengkap dengan _live_ musik akustik. Awalnya hanya tertutur begitu saja, bahkan seakan tidak benar-benar niat, tetapi pagi tadi, Jaebeom mengiriminya pesan ajakan jalan-jalan menaiki The London Eye (lengkap dengan emotikon menjulur lidah dan kiriman foto terlampir hanya memakai handuk setikas pinggang). Jinyoung tersedak panekuk dalam apartemen.

Bus nomor dua satu satu berhenti, Jinyoung melangkah masuk dan meletakkan bokong pada kursi deret ketiga sebelah kiri. Ia meninggalkan Waterloo, tersisip kata sampai jumpa lagi dalam hati. Jinyoung mengutuk sikap kekanakan yang tak kunjung sirna. Dua kursi tepat di depannya terisi penuh. Satu kepala laki-laki, satu kepala perempuan. Tiba-tiba bergerak, kepala wanitanya bertumpu di pundak pria. Jinyoung tersenyum tulus.

Dari kiri kaca, jalanan London tampak ikut berlari menyamakan roda bus berputar. Pelbagai toko berlalu dari ujung ke ujung, bergantian, satu toko dengan toko lainnya. Pejalan kaki tertinggal jauh. Jinyoung merengkel otot, mendorong kedua lengannya ke depan tetapi tidak sampai mengenai belakang kursi di depan. Bisa-bisa ia diamuk dua sejoli tadi.

The London Eye berdiri dengan gagah, bentuknya kurang lebih seperti kincir angin. Tiga puluh dua kapsul bertengger layaknya pohon apel sedang panen. Jinyoung bisa melihat The London Eye, gedung parlemen, dan menara jam Big Ben secara bersamaan, dan sungai Thames yang mengalir persis di dekatnya. Dapat dilihat juga bus-bus lain yang ikut berhenti dan menurunkan para turis teranyar.

Jaebeom menunggunya di area loket. Ia berdiri, tegap, dengan penampilan trendi dan kasual. Kemeja lengan tergulung dan tatanan rambut rapi selalu menjadi favorit Jinyoung. Setelah kaki turun dari dua-tiga tangga bus, Jinyoung berjalan cepat (lengan kirinya menurunkan sisi kanan kaus yang terangkat) lalu memeluk orang terkasih.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga."

Jaebeom menunjukkan tiket. Kapsul khusus untuk pasangan, _cupid capsule_ , katanya. Jinyoung tidak perlu ikut membayar, Jaebeom yang traktir. Diam-diam Jinyoung bersyukur mengingat poundsterling dalam lipatan dompet hanya cukup menaiki bus pulang-pergi.

Lengan Jaebeom terangkat. "Ayo, kita berkencan di dalam London Eye."

Lantas Jinyoung menyambut uluran tangan; menggenggamnya erat takut lepas kapan saja. Ia melirik area penjualan tiket, dipadati oleh orang-orang yang mengantri seperti ekor naga.

"Apa kau juga mengantri seperti mereka?"

"Ya. Karena aku hanya sendiri, kasirnya menatapku kasihan ketika aku meminta tiket untuk kapsul pasangan."

"Mungkin dia kira kau bujangan yang terlalu memimpikan pasangan ideal untuk naik The London Eye." Jinyoung mengakhiri dengan tawa.

"Aku sudah tidak bujangan."

"Oh."

"Kau juga."

"Oh. Ya, _well_ , tersangkanya siapa, kita berdua tahu, begitulah."

Jaebeom terkekeh, seakan tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Jinyoung, ia lalu kembali diam. Tersisa Jinyoung yang mengutuk diri karena malu. Genggaman tangan masih belum terpisah. Jaebeom mengeratkan tangannya diam-diam (dan bibir tersungging senyum setengah).

Sampanye dan jus jeruk menanti di dalam kapsul. Lagu roman mengalun membelai ruang dengar, rata-rata lagu lawas dengan lirik erotis—maksudnya apa? Mereka ingin pasangan yang berkencan di _cupid capsule_ terangsang lalu melakukan persanggamaan di dalamnya? Melewatkan pemandangan apik yang hanya dapat dilihat sepersekian kali dalam hidup? Yang benar saja.

Mereka memilih duduk berlawanan, alasan utama ingin menatap rupa terkasih sebelum terkesima—lupa oleh keindahan kota London. The London Eye bergerak, kapsul bergetar, Jinyoung cepat memegangi dinding belakang. Jaebeom, tampak begitu santai, menuang sampanye ke dalam dua mulut gelas. Busa naik sampai garis permukaan.

"Bersulang?" Jaebeom mengangkat gelas, satu alis naik penuh persuasi.

Jinyoung lantas tersenyum, reflek. "Bersulang."

"Kita akan berputar selama tiga puluh menit."

Jinyoung meletakkan gelas. "Satu kali putar?"

"Satu kali putar."

"Aku pikir itu waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jika itu bersamamu. Selama tiga puluh menit, kau akan melakukan apa saja selain memandangku?"

Jaebeom menatapnya lama; penuh. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan—benar, selain memandangmu tentu saja. Pergi ke sini, selain ingin mengajakmu duduk berdua di dalam London Eye, mungkin aku akan menikmati pemandangan di bawah seperti orang kebanyakan dan berciuman denganmu sebelum tiga puluh menit berakhir."

Jinyoung mendengarkan dengan senyuman, semakin lebar, semakin lebar. "Apa berciuman denganku menyenangkan?"

"Tidak perlu kautanya. Lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat Istana Buckingham." Jaebeom memejamkan mata seraya menyesap sampanye, "Kau pasti sedang melayang tinggi sampai langit ketujuh."

"Kau tahu aku, Jaebeom." Jinyoung mengakhiri dengan kekehan.

Sisi utara The London Eye menyajikan pemandangan borjuis Royal Opera House, Alexandra Palace, dan museum British. Bangunan-bangunan lain tampak seumpama balok-balok lego yang disusun rapi satu dengan lainnya. Jinyoung menekan kaca dengan ujung-ujung jari, wajahnya mendekat sampai memunculkan refleksi. Jaebeom ikut mengamati dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sudah pernah ke Royal Opera House?"

Jinyoung masih memandang ke luar, "Belum."

"Kasihan."

Ia berbalik menoleh dengan wajah masam. "Ya, aku baru pindah ke sini beberapa bulan sedangkan kau sudah empat tahun bermukim di sini. Jangan kasihani aku, Tuan."

"Kalau tidak boleh mengasihani, lalu apa?"

Jinyoung memilih duduk. "Lebih baik kau cium aku, seperti yang kau inginkan. Sebelum tiga puluh menit berakhir."

"Aku tidak ingin bohong. Tiga puluh menit itu terlalu sebentar."

"Oh, Lim Jaebeom. Tadi kau bawa aku turun, lalu kau bawa aku naik lagi. Jenius."

Secara bersamaan, dua gelas bertangkai disisihkan ke salah satu sudut meja, botol sampanye mengikuti, jus jeruk mengikuti. Jinyoung memperhatikan bagaimana mereka dipinggirkan ke sisi meja. Jaebeom mencondongkan tubuh, menggapai Jinyoung yang berada di depan, menunggu disapa. Menekan lembut bibirnya ala-ala sajak para pujangga Perancis. Pelupuk turun menyesap nikmat. Jinyoung antusias, lengan terangkat menggapai pipi dan rahang lawan yang kokoh. Pikirannya mengabur, mulai tidak peduli lagi dengan balok-balok lego London, Royal Opera House, sampanye, dan lain-lain. Mereka raib satu-satu, tersisa bayangan putih dalam kepala. Ciuman Jaebeom begitu harmonis memanjakan Jinyoung dan bulan Agustus.

Jaebeom mundur perlahan, menangkap tajam dua bola mata yang baru terbuka. "Kita terlalu sempurna jika bersama, aku takut ini akan berakhir lebih dari tiga puluh menit."

Masih menekan pipi dan rahang Jaebeom, Jinyoung tertawa kecil. Ia gigit bibir bawah, maju mengecup singkat. "Ya. Aku sama takutnya."

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya setelah ini."

"Sekarang aku ingin tiga puluh menit cepat-cepat berakhir."

Lantas Jaebeom menggenggam tangan yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia mundur, kembali duduk menyentuh empuk sofa kapsul pasangan. "Nikmati saja dulu. Kau nikmati London, aku nikmati dirimu."

"Aku juga ingin menikmati dirimu."

"Oh, itu nanti saja."

Jinyoung mengalah. "Tadi itu hanya bercanda. Baiklah, aku akan menikmati London."

"Nikmati sesukamu."

The London Eye bergerak seperti air yang berarus tenang. Menghanyutkan, damai. Kini, kapsul mereka berada di puncak tertinggi. Seluruh London hanya tinggal sebesar genggaman tangan. Manusia-manusia yang berjalan itu tampak sangat kecil; dan rapuh.

Jinyoung sadar bahwa entitas mereka hanya sebesar butir pasir dan beberapanya memiliki sifat sombong mencapai matahari.

Tiga puluh menit belum usai, kapsul masih berada di puncak. Jinyoung menikmati London, Jaebeom menatap Jinyoung.

"Ya, aku menikmati dirimu."

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
